Times of thought - Picture's Story
by Nigel Flemming
Summary: Picture, my OC for this is Megatron's daughter. she was supposed to bond to Shockwave but ran away to the autobots. she is Wheeljack's assistant . this is the one - shot to introduce my character before the actual story is written as it wont start with any sort of background information. If you like it leave review, tell me what you think. will post other ch. when story is up. Byee
1. Chapter 1

**Times of Thought**

_**Hey guys, yeah yeah I know I'm an idiot to be starting a new story yet again when I have so many to update But this is only a little one-shot that sort of introduces my new story, which I will hopefully be done and uploaded by Easter time. This story is mostly in Script form, mainly to help tie in with college… anyway to move onto the story, this one is all about my OC Picture and how she came to be an autobot, Enjoy! XXXxxx**_

"And so, that's how _**I**_found out that mixing fire with petrol makes one frag of an explosion!" finished Wheeljack, amazingly, his new assistant was still awake and listening intently. " seriously Wheeljack… AWSOME!" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face. This new femme had been put with Wheeljack to see how she would cope being around the crazy inventor, if she did good, she could begin actually working with the science bots. Perceptor and Ratchet were very excited about the new possible addition to the team, as they should have been, This particular femme was one the only decepticons ever successfully changed to an autobot. Her name was Picture and she was dusty yellow and white, giving her a sort of pinto appearance which helped her keep out of sight of Soundwave and the likes due to her sandy surroundings. Picture was a happy, loyal femme with one small problem, she would never be field ready due to her joints, putting her at a disadvantage and causing her to leave the decepticons in hope of a better future with the Autobots. Prowl had been the one to find her, out in the desert all alone, just sitting. Once he brought her back he and Optimus began to question her about her Decepticon ties.

INT. AUTOBOT BASE. DAY

Optimus and Prowl sit on one side of a table while a dusty yellow and white femme sits at the other side.

OPTIMUS

Alright PICTURE, first off Welcome to the Autobot base, I'm sure you will like it here.

PICTURE

Ah, yes thank you everyone here seems much friendlier than some of the 'Cons.

PROWL

Ok, getting down to business PICTURE, can you tell us why you left the Decepticons?

PICTURE

It's a long story, but I'll do my best to cut it as short as I can…

Well, I guess it all started when I was born, me having Hypermobility and all, my carrier didn't really want me to go to Earth, my creator however, was a completely different story, all Megatron ever wanted was for his daughter to learn how to take the thrown before Starscream could, even if that meant pushing me beyond my boundaries physically to do so. About two human years ago, he got his wish and sent Shockwave to retrieve me seen as how he was already on Cybertron and send me via spacebridge to my, as the humans say, father. Shockwave was ordered to stay and Soundwave was sent to keep things going on Cybertron, Father wanted me to bond to one of his most loyal followers, hinting to me that I had a very small choice. It was either going to be Shockwave or Soundwave, and with the latter on Cybertron Shockwave took it upon himself to try to impress me. Not that I wasn't flattered I just couldn't stand the way father persisted in making me spend all my time with him and getting to know him like I was simply something to be understood then controlled. *sigh* and so I ran away. I guess that's where you guys come in… well, there you have it, my life story in as short a space as I can manage, not exactly the way I wanted my story to go but I guess I have time to make up a better one later in life.

PROWL

Thank you PICTURE, you may go back to the lab now, I do believe Wheeljack was looking forward to meeting you.

PICTURE

Alright, well thanks for your time.

The femme leaves the table and walks out the door, closing it softly behind her. The two mechs In the room simply look at each other and nod silently, smiling.


	2. Story Question, sorry guys

**Hey guys just a quick question, should I keep it in script format for the story or stick with story format. What is easier to read,**

INT. NEMESIS. NIGHT. 7:37pm

A dusty yellow femme sits at a table alone, drinking energon. The room is completely silent and empty, the only sound being the humming from the generators. The femme sighs and downs the rest of her cube before standing to leave. As she is about to open the door, a large mech with one optic beats her to it, opening the door and looking down at her in a surprised manor.

SHOCKWAVE

(British accent) PICTURE, what are you doing here at this time in the morning, you should be recharging like everyone else.

PICTURE

(American accent) I suppose, but then shouldn't you be recharging too SHOCKWAVE?

SHOCKWAVE

I don't have Hypermobile joints like you do. You should rest them better, it's no wonder you're so stiff all the time.

PICTURE

Hmmm, I suppose you could be right. Do me a favour and tell my father that I won't be there for morning training please SHOCKWAVE.

SHOCKWAVE

Of course.

The femme then walks around the mech and along the corridor, out of view. The mech sighs before leaving as well, going down a different corridor.

…

A dusty yellow femme sits at a table alone, drinking energon. It is completely silent and empty, the only sound being the humming from the generators. The femme sighs and downs the rest of her cube before standing to leave. As she is about to open the door, Shockwave beats her to it, opening the door and looking down at her in a surprised manor.

"Picture, what are you doing here at this time in the morning, you should be recharging like everyone else."

Picture sighs slightly, "I suppose, but then shouldn't you be recharging too Shockwave?"

Shockwave looks at her sceptically, "I don't have Hypermobile joints like you do. You should rest them better, it's no wonder you're so stiff all the time."

Picture shakes her helm and looks down a little "Hmmm, I suppose you could be right. Do me a favour and tell my father that I won't be there for morning training please Shockwave."

His eye softens as he replies "Of course."

Picture walks around the mech and along the corridor, out of view. Shockwave sighs before leaving as well, going down a different corridor.

**I feel like it's quicker to write in script form but at the end of the day it's not about me and doesn't really matter how long it takes to write, so long as you lot enjoy it… so review and tell me what you think. Oh! And I haven't decided whether or not this will be in the story at some point, you can tell me about that too, hahah **** Xx **


End file.
